Pocketay Genesis
by Twinleaf Publishing
Summary: One shot. First fic. Arceus summons every legendary Pokémon into the Hall of Origin for an important meeting. Prelude to my new fanfic Pokémon Infinity-Book One: The Beginning. Part of my "Pocketay" universe.


Pocketay Genesis

by Twinleaf2623

 **A/n:** This is my first fanfic. I've been wanting to do this a long time, so prepare for the beginning of the Pocketay series!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo. Any original characters, story elements, or places are owned by me.

* * *

Pocketay.

A world of mystery, wonder, excitement, and adventure. A place filled with legend, lore, and discovery. The home of many creatures of different species which we humans call Pokémon, short for "pocket monsters."

According to legend, shortly after the universe was created, the Alpha Pokémon Arceus summoned every legendary Pokémon to the Hall of Origin for a special meeting.

"Friends, we are all gathered here on this sacred day because all of you have done your part on creating the world which we have decided to call a 'universe' and for that I am pleased to congratulate you. However, there is one more favor I would like you to preform." Arceus began.

All of the legendaries wondered what this favor was. Then Arceus continued.

"This universe must be kept in balance, so I must ask of you to donate some of your strength to restore the Elemental Plates. Their power will then fuse together to create a gem which shall be called the Infinity Pendant. But, once it is created, we Pocketayans will not be allowed to touch it. Not even I can touch it. The gem is meant for a human."

A moment of silence streamed across the room. Then, someone spoke up, and that someone was Xerneas.

"I must ask, my Lord, who is this human of which you speak?"

As an answer, Arceus' eyes glowed, and a telepathic movie began to play in everyone's minds.

It showed a teenaged male human inside a dark cave. The human spotted a treasure chest, which he opened, containing a colorful handcuff-shaped jewel. The human showed the jewel to a horse, a horse with a red mane, a short pale yellow horn, and a blue tail that resembled water. The human addressed this horse as his brother, as in adoptive brother since the two bore no resemblance. The movie froze as it faded to white light as everyone finally understood what they had to do.

All eyes were closed. A blue wispy light rose above the hall and exploded into seventeen plates, all of which shot out a beam of light that, once they hit, formed into the same gem shown through telepathy: The Infinity Pendant.

Arceus, Xerneas, and all the other legendaries watched in awe as the pendant suddenly began to drop to the floor. Arceus turned to the Temporal Pokémon Dialga and the Spacial Pokémon Palkia.

"Both of you know what you must do." Arceus shouted to them.

Dialga and Palkia nodded in agreement as they began using their signature moves Roar of Time and Spacial Rift respectively. the combined power caught the Infinity Pendant, which levitated for a moment before it disappeared in thin air, traveling through time and space to who-knows-when.

Almost immediately, everyone started bombarding Arceus with questions.

"Is the Pendant safe?"

"What should we do now?"

"Should the human we saw be notified about the Infinity Pendant?"

Arcues lifted his front hoof to calm down the crowd, and soon all was silent.

"Everyone, please calm yourselves. The Infinity Pendant should have safely made its way to its appropriate destination in time. The human who you saw through telepathy should find it by the time he reaches adulthood." Arceus explained.

"But what is so special about this human?" the Vast White Pokémon Reshiram asked.

"I shall tell you." Arceus replied, "All of you."

 _The boy will find the sacred gem_

 _In where true courage be tested._

 _In exchange for the gem, if he does so take,_

 _Homes shall be lost while a new one is made._

 _He'll be accompanied by one he bonds with so dear,_

 _And when they're together they'll have nothing to fear._

 _Soon, darkness shall rise and war shall ensue._

 _It is then the boy shall uncover the truth._

 _With friendship beside him he shall restore_

 _Our universal powers and the Infinite Core._

 _His journey is perilous all night and all day_

 _But shall determine the fate of Pocketay_

All the legendary Pokémon were bewildered at first, but soon understood what Arceus was saying. Arceus dismissed them soon afterwards and all that remained in the Hall of Origin were him and Xerneas.

"One more question, my lord, does this human bear a name." Xerneas asked Arceus.

"Yes. Satoshi Eliman."

"Thank you, and good day."

"Good day, Xerneas."

Xerneas left the Hall of Origin and Arceus was soon all alone. All the Alpha Pokémon could do now was wait.

Wait for the right moment to tell Satoshi...

* * *

 **A/n:** Thanks for reading my first fan fiction ever. As always, read and review. :)


End file.
